Requiem for a devil
by miki26
Summary: Hay momentos que deseas que nunca hayan ocurrido. Momentos que hubieras deseado poder haber hecho otras elecciones, aún así solo son deseos y solo queda la amarga realidad. Reescrito completamente.


**Réquiem for a devil**

**Aclaración antes de la historia:** Antes de que leías la historia quería aclarar dos cosas, esta es una versión sin corregir, en unos días subiré la versión sin errores gramaticales y ortográficos que tenga y la segunda es que en la historia he seguido un poco la línea de la novela visual y he hecho que Shinobu la novia del hermano de Nanoha y hermana de Suzuka es un vampiro, así mostrando que en la Tierra existe la magia y lo sobrenatural.

-Nanoha-

Me desperté ligeramente desorientada, como lo había las últimas veces. Tantas veces que ya había comenzado a olvidar, el ciclo de torturas que los supuestos médicos, que la atendían supuestamente para sanarla.

Pero ella sabía mejor…

Quería mantenerla bajo su control, como lo hicieron durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Pero de alguna forma lo sabía, habían perdido el control sobre ella y eso los desconcertaba… les llenaba de temor. Porque ellos seguían siendo humanos, temían lo que no entendían, lo que no podrían controlar.

Y ella se aseguraría…

Jamás la volverían a controlar, jamás la utilizarían para sus fines y ella se encargaría de que sus ojos, sus corazones se llenarán de terror. Al igual que ellos se encargaron, que llenara de terror el corazón de personas inocentes; antes de que tuviera que acabar con sus vidas.

Ella había comenzado en ese mundo, llena de ingenuidad. Creyendo que salvaría vidas…

Ingenua… Tan ingenua… Ya debía percatado en un principio, que algo iba mal con la organización, a la que se había unido. Después de todo, ¿qué organización castigaría una niña por seguir los deseos de su madre? Y más todavía sí esa niña era maltratada por su madre, para que siguiera sus ordenes.

¿Qué organización castigaría a una niña, simplemente por poseer un dispositivo dañado. Algo que ella desconocía? ¿Por qué castigaban a sus guardianes cuya directrices eran proteger a su maestra y sus acciones solo eran para salvar su vida? Y en cambio el que fue responsable de producir la crisis, solo recibió como castigo la perdida de su puesto de trabajo.

La respuesta era una organización que deseaba el poder a toda costa.

Su ingenuidad, su deseo de ayudar a las demás personas; había evitado que se hubiera percatado de todas las pistas que mostraban la verdadera cara de la organización.

Pero ahora que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente sabía mejor, ella ahora sabía como era verdaderamente y podía entender, planear una forma de vengarse, de hacer justicia para todos los inocentes que habían muerto a manos de la organización. Poco a poco, día tras día nuevas y diferentes ideas se formaban en su cabeza.

Por ahora que ellos siguieran pensando como utilizarla de nuevo, que crean que lo único que pensaba era la forma de cómo escapar de ese lugar, no le importaba…

Pronto se percatarían de sus errores.

Mientras tanto les seguiría el juego, no le importaba lo que ocurriera ella se encargaría de que ella fuera la ganadora y de que los perdedores lo pagaran con creces, todo el daño que han provocado.

Con su ingenuidad perdida y sus ojos abiertos a la realidad, se había convertido en un diablo y ellos pronto se darían cuenta.

La puerta de la habitación del supuesto hospital que se encontraba se abrió con lentitud, atrayendo la atención de la joven con el pelo de color castaño rojizo. Una carcajada casi escapó de la boca de Nanoha al ver como una enfermera con temor entraba en la habitación, sus ojos intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía.

Era patético, ¿como podían sentir miedo de ella? Después de todo estaba incapacitada gracias a ellos, una droga era usada en ella para paralizar sus piernas y su Linker Core estaba sellado para que evitara que usara su magia, además se habían apoderado de Raising Heart.

-Buenos días, Nanoha-san.- saludó la enfermera, mientras se acercaba con un carro lleno de supuestas medicinas.

-Buenos días, enfermera. Veo que ha llegado el momento de tomar mi medicación.-

La enfermera debió de percatarse del sarcasmo en su voz o tal vez era la expresión de su cara, que el frasco lleno de pastillas casi se le caen al suelo.

-Debería de tener más cuidado con mi medicación, enfermera. Después de todo sería una pena que tuviera que ir a buscar nuevo medicamento y tener que volver aquí. Perdería bastante tiempo, ¿no cree?-

-S…si así es Nanoha-san, me encargare de tener más cuidado en el futuro.-

Nanoha notaba como el nerviosismo de la enfermera aumentaba segundo a segundo y disfrutaba cada momento de ello. En momentos como este se daba cuenta con algo de tristeza, los cambios que se habían producido en su personalidad, por culpa de lo que le habían hecho.

Como le gustaría ser como antes, con la personalidad inocente y caritativa que había tenido una vez. Pero los tiempos cambian y los cambios para ella habían sido para peor. Así era la vida.

* * *

><p>-¿?-<p>

Le divertía y al mismo tiempo le intrigaba.

Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo al ver las imágenes a través de la pantalla holográfica. Como el terror se llenaba en los ojos de una de sus mejores soldados –en esos momentos disfrazada de enfermera-, al estar ante la presencia de una joven. Esa joven que estaba indefensa a cualquier ataque de parte de ellos, que incluso estaba capturada y su destino en sus manos.

¿Cómo se sentirían sus amigos al enterarse de la verdadera situación, en la que se encontraba su amiga?

Ellos pensaban que simplemente estaba en el hospital para recuperarse de la misión fracasada, en la que había salido gravemente herida.

Pero no se imaginaban la verdad.

Desde un principio la misión tenía como objetivo, el resultado obtenido. En realidad la joven, no había resultado tan herida. Todo fue un gran engaño.

Y los únicos que sabían la verdad era Nanoha y ellos.

La joven terrícola era demasiado lista y sabía mejor que informar de la verdad a sus amigos. Sobretodo después de lo que había pasado por culpa de ellos.

Sus compañeros la temían. La temían porque no podían comprenderla, controlarla.

¿Cuántos experimentos habían realizado sobre ella, para llevarse su libre albedrío? Infinidad y todas habían fallado. Era verdad que habían logrado robar su voluntad durante unas horas, pero luego siempre la recuperaba.

¿Por qué no podían controlarla, si lo habían hecho con incontables soldados anteriormente.

Sabía que sus compañeros temían la respuesta, pero él no. Había esperado este momento desde hace eones. Sus compañeros podían ignorar los indicios e incluso mofarse de ellos, que sigan viviendo en sus tontos sueños. Mientras el aceptaría la realidad, el fin de su era se acercaba y el comienzo de una nueva comienza.

Eventualmente sus compañeros aceptarían, que no hay nada eterno en el universo y que ellos no serían la excepción.

Ahora la único que deseaba era que su fin, llegara a manos de la joven que esta actualmente en su merced. Que ambos bailaran, un baile de lucha y muerte.

Que esos ojos desafiantes acabarán con su larga vida.

Y acabara con esta falsa era de paz y prosperidad.

Este era el deseo del anciano que habitaba en el cuerpo de un joven muchacho.

¿Qué ocurriría al final?

Se cumpliría su sueño o se acabaría solo en eso… un sueño.

Solo el tiempo revelará, las respuestas que esta esperando.

* * *

><p>-Fate-<p>

Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama.

Me encontraba agotada, que ni si quiera tenía la fuerza o las ganas o el deseo de cambiarse de ropa. Hoy había sido el día que le habían otorgado el puesto de enforcer, debía sentirse orgullosa, feliz de haber conseguido el puesto que había deseado tanto. Pero sin Nanoha allí, vestida en su traje de instructora y acompañándola, solo podía encontrarse vacía.

Su amiga, aquella que había llegado a amar se encontraba en el hospital y como deseaba estar junto a ella, pero ya le habían informado de que iba a ocurrir con su amiga.

Los altos mandos habían decidido que al ser de un planeta no administrado y al haber perdido la capacidad de usar sus habilidades mágicas y estar limitada en una cama, ya no les era útil. Su memoria y la de aquellos que llegaron a conocer la existencia de la Tsab, durante los accidentes de las Lost Logias serían modificadas para que evitaran recordar la realidad.

En cuanto Nanoha se hubiera recuperado, recibiría un trato similar. Dio igual todos los intentos por parte de su madre y hermano por evitarlo, ya se había decidido.

Y debido a eso una parte de ella siempre odiaría a la Tsab.

Frotó con su manga sus ojos ahora llorosos. Podía odiar a la Tsab, pero se odiaba a ella mucho más, por no tener el coraje de visitar a Nanoha, el solo pensar que dentro de poco tiempo perdería todas las memorias de ellas dos juntas la desgarraba.

Ahora solo podía esperar, hasta el día en que ocurriera ese fatídico final o intentar reunir el coraje para encontrarse con ella, aunque sea solo una vez más.

Lo que si haría es atesorar todas las memorias de su tiempo juntas.

* * *

><p>-Vita-<p>

La más joven de los Wolkenritter golpeó con furia a la simulación de droid de combate.

Ella había vivido una gran cantidad de años, pero solo podía recordar aquellos que había vivido con su actual ama. Sin embargo en su interior todavía conservaba el instintos de batalla, que había adquirido a lo largo de los innumerables años de existencia. Sus instintos le decían que algo estaba equivocado, con la operación en que salió herida Nanoha.

Todos los Wolkenritter se reunieron en un lugar en secreto, donde estaban seguros que nadie podía escuchar su conversación. Ella había les había explicado a sus compañeras sus sospechas y durante un tiempo de contemplación, Signum había decidido que tenían que ser más precavidos.

Y así lo hicieron, los Wolkenritter se encontraban en modo de alerta para proteger a su maestra y aliados.

Ahora que habían descubierto lo que iban decidido a hacer a Nanoha, los Wolkenritter estaban seguros que algo iba mal con la Tsab, tendrían que ir con cuidado para proteger a su ama.

Y ella se aseguraría lo que ocurre con aquellos que intentan dañar a su ama y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>-Hayate-<p>

Disfruté del aroma del café recién hecho, mientras que mi mente se concentraba en otras cosas.

Sabía muy bien que caballeros, le estaban volviendo a ocultar cosas. Aunque ella ya había descubierto lo que intentaban ocultarle, para protegerla una vez más. Sin embargo temía que sus guardianes, todavía no se habían percatado del peligro que parecía acecharlas.

Sobretodo a Nanoha.

Agradecía que su amiga Fate, no se había percatado de nada. Demasiado preocupada por lo que estaba pasando a Nanoha.

Aún ella fue por pura casualidad, que descubrió que algo iba mal. Seguramente lo que había ayudado a descubrirlo, eran los estudios que realizaba para que en futuro, pudiera convertirse en comandante de su propio escuadrón. Eso le habían permitido descubrir la discordancias que había en la misión.

La extraña aparición de una nueva señal, que provoco que el grupo se dividieran en dos.

Que los droids tuvieran una extraña fijación por su amiga.

Que las señales de comunicación comenzaran a fallar, justo en el momento del ataque.

Y la tardanza de los miembros sanitarios de la tripulación.

Ya había deducido que intentaban acabar con la vida de Nanoha o herirla gravemente.

Ahora solo faltaba descubrir la razón de ese ataque y quien lo incito, temía que tardaría en descubrirlo y que su camino para la verdad estaría llena de peligros.

* * *

><p>-¿?-<p>

Entre en la habitación, más emocionado que él se había encontrado en su vida. No tardó en encontrar esos ojos, ojos llenos de desafío.

-Tengo que reconocer, que esperaba este encuentro desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.- comenté sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que la atormentaban, desde que los había visto por primera vez.

-¿Y con quien tengo el placer de encontrarme?- el tono de burla en su voz era inequívoca y esos ojos parecían prometer que iban repartir justicia divina a quien lo mereciera.

Si definitivamente ella era lo que esperaba y más…

-Digamos que soy un admirador tuyo y una de las personas que más deseas matar, de eso estoy seguro.-

-Tú…-la ira lleno los ojos de Nanoha.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, mientras me acercaba a uno de los goteros que la joven tenía sin abrir y comenzó a abrirlo poco a poco.

-Tranquila, todavía no ha llegado el momento de nuestro enfrentamiento, pero estate por segura que será épico.-

Podía ver como Nanoha intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero al final cayo ante la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. La próxima vez ella despertara se encontrará en la Tierra, sus recuerdos modificados, pero él sabía que pronto volvería a recordar la verdad.

Y entonces comenzará el verdadero juego.

* * *

><p>-Shiro-<p>

El padre de Nanoha observó en silencio el arma que empuñaba actualmente en sus manos y que había salvado en el pasado una gran cantidad de veces su vida, en la época que trabajaba como guardaespaldas protegiendo la vida de incontables personas de gran importancia. Una profesión que había heredado como un miembro del ahora extinto clan Fuwa.

En sus manos la katana del jefe de familia del clan Fuwa.

Después de tantos años, tenía la impresión de que iba a necesitar nuevamente esa espada. Ya que después de que un mes de que su hija fuera devuelta a su hogar, cualquier cosa que intentaron hacerles para cambiar sus recuerdos comenzó a fallar.

Aunque es normal que sus intentos fallaran, el clan Fuwa ya había tratado en el pasado con fuerzas sobrenaturales. La prometida de su hijo Shinobu no era humana.

Ahora años después de que empuñara esta espada, sabía que era el momento de hacerlo de nuevo. Para proteger a su familia y para conseguir eso tendría que volver a tener la habilidad que tenía antes, del ataque contra su vida hace unos años.

* * *

><p>-Nanoha-<p>

Miró por la ventana distraídamente.

Desde que había vuelto del hospital después de su accidente, se sentía nerviosa y luego estaban esos extraños sueños que tenía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al igual que siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en esos sueños y una parte de ella deseaba que esos sueños fueran reales, que ella era una maga y en el que había conocido a esa joven de su edad, de pelo rubio y ojos rojos.

Pero todo era un sueño y ella era una joven normal, que había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, en un accidente de coche.

Sin embargo todavía sentía extraña inquietud, que no desaparecía.

Tal vez era debido a que por culpa del accidente, había destrozado sus planes de futuro. Aún así sentía que no era eso, que tenía que hacer algo de gran importancia.

Que era un asunto de vida o muerte, pero por más que intentaba recordar lo que era no podía y eso la asustaba, solo podía esperar que podría resolver pronto lo que tanto la inquietaba.

* * *

><p>-¿?-<p>

Seis meses habían pasado desde el momento que devolvieron a Nanoha, a su planeta de nacimiento sin su magia, ni recuerdos, ni la posibilidad de mover las piernas.

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que ella se recuperara, porque sabía que lo haría. Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió, alguien interfirió en sus planes. Enviaron un asesino a la casa de la muchacha y acabaron con la vida de casi toda la familia. Fue una pena que el hermano mayor de Nanoha acabará con la vida del asesino, ahora no podría disfrutar en encargarse de obtener la información de quien le envió.

Pero estaba seguro de que era uno de sus compañeros y cuando descubriera quien fue. Lo pagaría y lo haría lentamente.

Aún así se sentía extraño, como si esto no fuera el final…

Como si fuera un nuevo principio y que sus planes originales, aunque serían modificados ligeramente. Al final acabarían como estaba deseando.

* * *

><p>-Fate-<p>

Llevaba varias horas delante de la tumba de Nanoha, había pasado casi dos semanas desde su muerte y aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. No podía evitar culparse de lo ocurrido, si hubiera luchado más, para que Nanoha se hubiera quedado con ella; no habría pasado esto.

Y lo peor es que en el momento de su muerte, no la recordaría y eso desgarraba su corazón.

Ahora tendría que irse y apenas podría venir a visitar la tumba de la persona que había amado y que al final no había confesado su amor.

Había hecho un juramento y era que no volvería a enamorarse.

Y pensaba cumplir ese juramento, su corazón siempre pertenecería a Nanoha, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>¿?<p>

Al fin después de tantas horas, observo como se marchaba la joven de pelo rubio, ahora sin ningún obstáculo, pudo acercarse a la tumba de aquella que la había obsesionado durante tanto tiempo.

-Es extraño, nunca esperé encontrarme aquí…- comenzó hablar como si la joven que residía en la tumba, pudiera escucharla.

-Siempre pensé que tú sería la que te pararías delante de mi tumba, después de haberte convertido en mi verdugo.-

Suspiró desilusionado.

-Y aquí nos encontramos, yo parado enfrente de tú tumba. Mi deseo de una pelea contra ti destruido y esperando que tú muerte no sea real.- una carcajada sin sentido de humor escapo de sus labios.- Y sabes lo mejor, de alguna tú forma de ser me había hecho recordar un sentimiento que había olvidado.

El amor.

Es extraño que alguien como tú me hicieras recordar eso, tal vez un día nos encontraremos en el infierno. Esperare ese día con impaciencia.-

Y con esas palabras abandonó en silencio, el lugar de descanso de Nanoha Takamachi.

**Fin**

**Notas de autor: **Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva versión y siento la tardanza, pero tuve que viajar a visitar a un tío que estaba con cáncer y que acaba de fallecer hace pocas horas, al cual dedico esta historia.

Lo siguiente que subiré serán los capítulos finales de "el juego", no sé si lo hare los dos el mismo día o días separados, pero prometo que este mes serán subidos. Y luego ya me dedicaré a la secuela de esta historia.

Un saludo a todos,

Miki.


End file.
